


I love you and your little habits

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Bond, Rabbit/Human Hybrids, kitty hybrid antics and habits, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Jungwoo develops a new habit in his sleep, and Doyoung wants to figure out what it means for them.





	I love you and your little habits

**Author's Note:**

> hello I'm back with more hybrid concepts because they're my absolute favorite to write and they make me all warm and happy inside :))) anyways! I hope you guys like it too!
> 
> where to find me:
> 
> twitter - [@glitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)  
> [curious cat](https://t.co/9wkpBhB3ap)

Cat hybrids had a lot of habits that they did that they were either 100% aware about or it was something that they did subconsciously. Examples include, but are not limited to: kneading anything soft and squishy, spending an excessive amount of time grooming their tails and their ears at any time of the day, getting fixated on flashy objects, etc. To an outsider, they were absolutely adorable, and the cat hybrid would very much agree that they were in fact, pretty fucking endearing. Maybe the fixation on flashy, fast moving objects became annoying at times, but everything else was fine.

 

With bunny hybrid Doyoung, he got to experience a lot of those cute habits first hand from his boyfriend Jungwoo. Many times during a movie, he would begin to feel Jungwoo’s hands slowly begin to knead the blanket that was over their laps. He would conveniently do it where Doyoung’s thigh was and Jungwoo would begin to purr loudly and snuggle against his bunny boyfriend. At first, it caught Doyoung completely off guard, but nonetheless he found absolutely adorable and loved Jungwoo’s little kneading sessions.

 

Before bed, they would both spend about an hour just grooming each other. After 2 months of dating, Doyoung finally trusted Jungwoo with the task of brushing his white, floppy ears and his kitty boyfriend was so excited he squealed and purred throughout the whole process. They would start with brushing each other’s hair and ears first, making sure that the fur was nice and silky. Jungwoo’s fluffy, beige colored ears always looked shiny and soft thanks to his boyfriends gentle care. Because Doyoung’s bunny ears were longer, most of their night routine was dedicated to keep them nice and soft. Jungwoo learned to be really gentle with his sensitive ears and sometimes Doyoung would even doze off as they were getting brushed.

 

However, all their cute habits and rituals aside, there was a new habit of Jungwoo’s that was extremely confusing to Doyoung.

 

It started about a few weeks ago, and would only happen after they fell asleep. The first time it happened, Doyoung was completely shocked and didn’t know whether to coo at his boyfriend or wake him up. 

 

The thing is, Jungwoo’s new habit is that in his sleep, he’ll either pull one of Doyoung’s bunny ears or his fingers into his mouth and start sucking on them as he kneading his arms or his shoulders. It was almost like his habit of kneading soft blankets except there was a completely new aspect of it added once he was asleep.

 

The first time it happened, Doyoung woke up to one of his ears feeling really wet. He immediately sat up in bed and felt the urge to clean them until he saw why they were wet. Jungwoo had gotten a plushie and began kneading it as he sucked on Doyoung’s fluffy ear. It didn’t last all night, after about an hour or so Jungwoo eventually stopped and rolled over in bed. Doyoung was left confused and with one ear feeling extremely wet and slightly chewed on.

 

The second time it happened, Jungwoo had fallen asleep first while Doyoung was watching a movie on his laptop. Jungwoo had curled his head onto Doyoung’s tummy and was getting his ears stroked as he softly purred in his sleep. Eventually, Doyoung stopped petting his ears and began tracing lines on Jungwoo’s cheeks. It was that movement that spurred Jungwoo to hold onto his hand in his sleep.

 

Doyoung didn’t think much of it, until he felt Jungwoo’s plush lips against his fingertips and then a tongue giving them little kitten licks. He looked to his side to see Jungwoo open his mouth slightly and begin to suck on Doyoung’s fingers. The purring coming from Jungwoo increased in volume and he began to lightly knead at Doyoung’s tummy. 

 

The bunny hybrid just watched carefully as Jungwoo acted out his little habit. He found it so confusing yet absolutely endearing at the same time. Doyoung let Jungwoo suck on his fingers until they were all pruned up and the kitty hybrid rolled over to the cooler side of the bed.

 

Although Doyoung had no problem with Jungwoo’s cute habit, he did want to know more about it. So instead of doing the more logical thing by asking Jungwoo himself about it, Doyoung decided to go to a fellow kitty hybrid pair he was friends with.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hi Doyoung! What’s going on with you and Jungwoo?”

 

Doyoung fiddled with his hands, “well...Jungwoo’s developed this new habit and I wanted to know if it was common among other cat hybrids. I just wanted to know if you and Johnny did the same thing.”

 

His friend, a cat hybrid named Taeyong, perked his ears up, “okay! Tell me what’s this new thing Jungwoo has going on.”

 

Doyoung has gone over to Taeyong and Johnny’s home on a day that Jungwoo would be out working. He didn’t want to give an explanation as to why he was going and Jungwoo almost always wanted to tag along to visit the cat couple. He loved going to their house and sharing catnip treats. He and Taeyong were currently sitting in his living room while Johnny finished up getting dressed.

 

“Well, it started like two weeks ago I think? He does this thing in his sleep where he kneads either me or anything soft near him and then either suckles on my ears or my fingers. Do any of you do that in your sleep?” Doyoung asks.

 

Taeyong smiles, “oh, I know exactly what you’re talking about. Let’s wait for Johnny to come downstairs. He’s the one out of us two that still carries on that habit.”

 

“Is it not a common thing?”

 

Taeyong replies, “sort of. It’s something that us cat hybrids know of but we tend to grow out of it. However, there’s cases where it doesn’t happen or cat hybrids do it when they feel comfortable with you or need to calm down.”

 

At that moment, they heard someone coming down the stairs and they saw Johnny rushing down with his tail swishing behind him.

 

“Hi Doyoung! I see you and Taeyong already started talking.”

 

Johnny walks over to sit next to Taeyong and pulls him into his lap. He starts purring softly and Taeyong scratches his ears for a little.

 

“Doyoung was just telling me about a little habit Jungwoo’s started acting out on. It’s the same one you do when you’re sleeping sometimes,” Taeyong explains to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh! That’s so cute! I’m honestly not surprised Jungwoo does it too though. I’m guessing you came to us to learn more about it huh?” Johnny asks.

 

Doyoung nods, “I find it really cute, I just wanted to understand more about why it came up suddenly.”

 

“Well, when we’re babies and still feeding, we would do our typical kneading thing on our mom’s stomach as a way to feel our way through. The suckling part is obviously the feeding. We tend to grow out of that habit after a few years but sometimes it comes up every now and the when we’re older. It’s not really common but it’s something widely understood among cat hybrids as a thing that happens with bonded couples.” Johnny tells Doyoung.

 

“Oh...so basically Jungwoo just does it as a comfort mechanism?” Doyoung asks.

 

“Some do it for that, but with bonded couples it happens sometimes when they feel a lot of love and trust for their partner. It doesn’t happen to everyone but every now and then it does occur between couples. It doesn’t mean they love you less if they don’t do it, it’s just a little habit that comes up randomly.”

 

Doyoung nods his head in understanding. He feels a lot of warmth and coziness after learning that Jungwoo does it because he loves and trusts him so much.

 

“Should I bring it up to him? Or just let it keep going?” He asks.

 

“I would tell him about it, it’s not a bad thing where he’ll be totally ashamed of it. At the most, he’ll probably be a bit embarassed but just reassure him that it’s okay and it’ll be fine. That’s what yongie did to me when he told me and we’re fine,” Johnny says.

 

Taeyong purrs in response and the two cat hybrids get really cuddly and Doyoung can smell the way that Johnny is scenting his mate.

 

“Alright well, I guess I’ll do that once he gets home. I’ll leave you two to enjoy the rest of your day, I can see that you two are getting really cuddly.”

 

Taeyong blushes, “it’s getting close to my heat so...sorry in advance for the increased PDA!”

 

“It’s okay, me and Jungwoo are the same way. Goodbye guys and thank you so much for just listening to me and giving me advice. I’ll bring you some apple pie the next time I visit.” Doyoung says.

 

The couple gives Doyoung their goodbyes and walk him to the door. With a parting hug from the both of them, Doyoung makes his way back home.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Doyoung had finished cooking dinner when Jungwoo comes home.

 

“Doie! I’m home!” Jungwoo says as he toes his shoes off at the door.

 

“I’m in the kitchen kitten! I just finished up dinner for us!”

 

Jungwoo walks into the room and runs for Doyoung. He hugs him tightly from behind and begins rubbing his cheek on his shoulder, effectively scenting him.

 

“I missed you so much~ are we having salmon for dinner?” Jungwoo asks.

 

“Yes we are, I knew you would be tired so I decided to make your favorite. Make sure to get some vegetables too, you need to get all your vitamins.” 

 

Jungwoo nods and pulls away from Doyoung to get a plate for himself.

 

Their dinner goes by uneventful. Jungwoo talks about his day at work and complains a bit about some rude workers he had to deal with. Doyoung listens to him and cringes when he hears about the human child that tugged on his tail.

 

“I tried not to make a big deal but it hurt! I felt so bad for screeching and the kid looked really scared. The kids parents apologized a ton and the kid didn’t stop crying until I hugged him and gave him a lollipop.”

 

Doyoung says, “kinda reminds me of the time that the baby in the cart touched my cotton tail and I jumped 4 feet in the air and scared the poor thing. Little kids are just way too curious sometimes.”

 

The finish up their dinner, Jungwoo even goes back for seconds, and they clean up together as always.

 

After a shower together and dressing in their pajamas, they sit on their bed and go through their nightly routine as always.

 

As Doyoung’s brushing Jungwoo’s tail, he decides to bring it up to him.

 

“So...you started doing this new thing recently.”

 

Jungwoo purrs, “What is it?”

 

“In your sleep, you wake me up by suckling on my ear or my fingers and knead the squishiest thing next to you.”

 

His boyfriend sits a bit rigid, “o-oh really?”

 

Doyoung smiles, “yeah, it’s really cute and it makes me really happy that you trust me that much.”

 

Jungwoo turns to look at him, “of course I trust you! You’re my mate for life! I wouldn’t want to do that with anyone but you.”

 

The bunny hybrid leans over to give Jungwoo a kiss on his shoulder. “And I trust you too kitten, I wouldn’t want my mate to be anyone else.”

 

They give each other soft kisses before continuing their grooming routine. After Doyoung feels satisfied with the amount of times his ears have been brushed, they turn off all the lights and get under the covers.

 

Once they’re all cuddled up in bed, Jungwoo asks, “so...are you really okay with me...you know...” he trails off.

 

“Of course kitten, come closer.”

 

Doyoung brings Jungwoo closer so that their legs are tangled up together and he can get a closer look at his face. He brings up his hand and begins to gently poke and prod at Jungwoo’s bottom lip.

 

“Doie~ That tickles...” Jungwoo giggles and scrunches up his nose.

 

“Come on, you did it nearly every night this week you can do it again it’s okay.”

 

Jungwoo looks at him hesitantly before softly pecking Doyoung’s fingertips. One after another, the kisses get longer.

 

Doyoung pushes one further into his lips, “it’s okay kitten, I promise it’s okay.”

 

Jungwoo looks down at the fingers on his lips and holds onto Doyoung’s wrist. Just like before, he slowly opens his mouth and lets two go past his lips. Doyoung brings up his other hand to give him a little scratch behind Jungwoo’s ears and that’s when the purring starts.

 

As Jungwoo gets more relaxed, he starts licking and suckling at Doyoung’s fingers. He releases his hold on his wrist and moves his hands towards Doyoung’s chest. When he starts kneading there, Doyoung laughs.

 

“Come on now, you really had to go there huh?”

 

Jungwoo mumbles something and continues suckling on his fingers. Doyoung continues stroking on his ears, and just for kicks he decides to tug on them gently.

 

When Jungwoo reacts to it, his moan is muffled by Doyoung’s fingers in his mouth. 

 

“What’s this kitten? All that just from a little tug on your ears-”

 

Jungwoo interrupts Doyoung’s teasing by pulling off of his fingers and going in for a kiss. Doyoung reciprocates immediately and as Jungwoo increases the kneading on Doyoung’s chest, the two of them begin to rut against each other’s hips.

 

Doyoung slips a thigh in between Jungwoo’s legs and starts moving against him faster. The two hybrids moan into each other’s kisses and Jungwoo squeezes his chest harder. 

 

“Doie-m’ not gonna last,” Jungwoo says out of breath after getting his tongue sucked by Doyoung.

 

“It’s okay kitten, I’m getting close too,” the bunny hybrid responds.

 

“Ah-doie...it feels really good. I’m gonna-AH” 

 

Jungwoo’s legs begin to shake and Doyoung holds his hips steady as he continues to rub his thigh in between his legs.

 

“It’s okay kitten, you can cum. Let go for me kitten, you’re gonna feel so good baby.”

 

Jungwoo leans in for a sloppy kiss, drool running down his chin, and as he reaches his high he humps quickly against Doyoung’s thigh.

 

With a loud, high pitched moan, Jungwoo cums in his underwear and continues to ride his orgasm out. After a few more minutes of rutting against Jungwoo, Doyoung groans and feels his eyes roll back as he cums as well.

 

The two of them stay stuck together, catching their breaths after something so rushed and intense. Jungwoo leans his head on Doyoung’s shoulder and gives him a little kiss there where his shirt collar rode down.

 

Once the two of them calm down, Doyoung makes a face at the way the cum dried and makes him feel uncomfortable.

 

“Jungwoo, get up baby, we need to clean up.”

 

Jungwoo whines and wraps his arms around Doyoung’s torso, effectively keeping him from being able to leave bed.

 

“Don’t wanna~ we can clean up tomorrow.”

 

“Okay Jungwoo, but I don’t wanna hear you complaining about how gross it feels in the morning,” Doyoung says.

 

“Won’t complain. I promise. Now go to sleep with me.”

 

Doyoung rearranges them so that they’re cuddling with Jungwoo wrapped around him like a koala. Jungwoo falls asleep first, always getting extremely sleepy after they have sex. 

 

Once Doyoung falls asleep, it takes five hours for him to wake up again.

 

He looks down and sees Jungwoo suckling on his bunny ear and kneading the blanket and he feels that all is right in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - [@glitterjungwoo](https://twitter.com/glitterjungwoo)  
> [curious cat](https://t.co/9wkpBhB3ap)


End file.
